


bury me not on the lone prairie

by sidhedcv



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: Arthur sente il calore del sole che sorge sul suo viso. Si volta quanto riesce per vedere la sua ultima alba e quando tutto diventa troppo chiude finalmente gli occhi.In fin dei conti non è un così brutto modo per andarsene.Ha avuto tempo per pensare, per riflettere, per prepararsi a quello che sta per succedere. Ha avuto tempo per i suoi addii. Ha avuto tempo per fare ammenda, per sistemare le cose lasciate in sospeso, per aiutare chi aveva ancora bisogno, per fare quanto poteva.Arthur Morgan è pronto a morire. Quindi ovviamente, per un beffardo scherzo del destino, la morte non arriva mai.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Kudos: 5
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	bury me not on the lone prairie

È una notte perfetta, senza una nuvola nel cielo pieno di stelle.

John se ne va, con dolore e rammarico negli occhi e con così tanto affetto per lui che per la prima volta nella sua miserabile vita Arthur è sicuro di aver fatto la cosa giusta.

Micah se ne va, e se c’è una singola cosa che lo consola della consapevolezza di stare per morire è il fatto che non dovrà mai più rivedere quel pezzo di merda. Mai più.

Dutch se ne va, ma è la seconda volta che Dutch lo lascia a morire e in qualche modo fa meno male della prima. O forse è solo il fatto che Dutch non se ne va con Micah, e anche questa è una piccola vittoria che Arthur sente di potersi prendere. Non ce ne sono molte altre, in fondo, non in questo momento. Non nelle ultime settimane.

(Dutch ha sempre significato sicurezza. Il padre di Arthur, per quei pochi ricordi che non è ancora riuscito ad affogare nell’alcool, era un bastardo. Sua madre è morta. Hosea ha passato tanto di quel tempo a parlare di andarsene e farsi una nuova vita, John se n’è andato davvero, anche se solo per un anno. Mary se n’è andata. Dutch è l’unico che non l’ha mai abbandonato. Dutch ha sempre significato rifugio, sicurezza. Quando Dutch lo lascia a morire per la prima volta e Arthur si rende conto di non avere mai avuto assolutamente niente - e di aver già perso quel poco che aveva - il colpo è peggiore di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.)

Ogni singola parte del suo corpo pulsa dolorosamente e un attacco di tosse particolarmente forte lo lascia ad ansimare, completamente senza fiato. C'è sangue sulle sue mani, sul suo corpo, nella sua bocca.

Arthur sente il calore del sole che sorge sul suo viso. Si volta quanto riesce per vedere la sua ultima alba e quando tutto diventa troppo chiude finalmente gli occhi.

In fin dei conti non è un così brutto modo per andarsene.

Ha avuto tempo per pensare, per riflettere, per prepararsi a quello che sta per succedere. Ha avuto tempo per i suoi addii. Ha avuto tempo per fare ammenda, per sistemare le cose lasciate in sospeso, per aiutare chi aveva ancora bisogno, per fare quanto poteva.

Arthur Morgan è pronto.

Tutto intorno a lui diventa incredibilmente scuro incredibilmente in fretta e Arthur non può nascondere la paura che lo coglie improvvisamente, non importa quanto preparato possa essere.

Arthur Morgan è pronto a morire. Quindi ovviamente, per un beffardo scherzo del destino - avrebbe dovuto saperlo, le cose non vanno mai come vorrebbe lui -, la morte non arriva mai.

Arthur perde e riprende coscienza per un periodo di tempo che non riuscirebbe a quantificare nemmeno volendo. Ad un certo punto riesce a sentire il calore del sole svanire lentamente, riesce a sentire i rumori della notte intorno a lui e finalmente tutto è davvero buio.

La morte non arriva ancora. La morte non arriva mai. Quello che arriva, al posto della fine delle sue sofferenze, è il mormorio di una voce vicino al suo volto.

“Mi hai salvato la vita, adesso tocca a me ricambiare il favore.”

Una voce, distante e gentile, che suona strana e familiare allo stesso modo. Ogni singola parte del suo corpo fa male, ogni cosa al di fuori è buio. Arthur cerca di rimanere concentrato, di rimanere vigile, di capire cosa stia succedendo, ma c'è una voce dentro di lui che continua a ripetere la stessa domanda. _Perché? Che senso ha provarci?_

E, davvero, in fondo che senso ha?

*

Arthur sogna tutte le cose che ha amato nella sua vita.

Sogna i laghi sulfurei di Cotorra, gli alberi infiniti della foresta di Cumberland, l’enorme e maestosa alce che ha potuto vedere in un raro giorno di quiete alla foce del fiume Kamassa.

Sogna di andare di nuovo a pesca con Hamish. Sogna di andare a pesca con Hosea.

Sogna di poter parlare di nuovo con Hosea, di dedicargli più tempo di quanto non abbia potuto fare davvero. Sogna di andare mille volte a pesca con lui e sogna perfino di non trovare la pesca così tanto noiosa - non quando è con Hosea.

Sogna una splendida orchidea sbocciata sul tronco di un albero vicino alla minuscola chiesa di Lakay, sogna di quella volta in cui ha potuto osservare un branco di lupi abbastanza lontano da poterli disegnare. Sogna di poter disegnare di nuovo.

Sogna la risata contagiosa di Lenny e i rimproveri di Mrs. Grimshaw e le serate attorno al fuoco accompagnate dalla chitarra di Javier. Sogna perfino Dutch, prima che tutto andasse in rovina, quando Dutch era ancora la cosa migliore nella sua vita.

Sogna il fuoco di un piccolo accampamento improvvisato che scoppietta gentilmente, sogna di godersi il calore e l’oscurità della notte. Sogna di rimanere in silenzio a guardare le stelle insieme a Charles.

Sogna di andare a caccia con Charles. Sogna di sentirlo parlare, di sentirlo raccontare della sua vita precedente e delle sue esperienze passate. Sogna di sentirlo parlare delle centinaia e centinaia di cose che sa - senza mai stancarsi, senza mai smettere di stupirsene.

Sogna il suo sguardo penetrante e quegli occhi scuri che non lo lasciano mai. Sogna di sentirlo insistere, com’è stato per così tante volte, perché Arthur si prenda del meritato riposo. Sogna di combattere al suo fianco, sogna di ricevere e dare consigli ascoltati.

Sogna la mano di Charles sulla propria, sogna le labbra di Charles sulle proprie e tutto quello che non ha mai avuto occasione di fare e tutto quello che non ha mai avuto il coraggio di dire.

Quando comincia a sognare quello che non ha potuto avere, Arthur si sveglia.

*

Arthur si sveglia di nuovo, mandando in frantumi anche l’unica certezza che gli era rimasta.

Ogni singola parte del suo corpo fa male ma in qualche modo in misura minore rispetto a prima. Decisamente minore. Ogni singola parte del suo corpo fa male ma nello stesso modo in cui avrebbe fatto male un proiettile nella spalla, una brutta ferita da arma da taglio.

Fa male come il tipo di cose dalle quali Arthur si è sempre ripreso, con un po' di tempo a disposizione e un bel po' di forza di volontà. O una buona dose di testardaggine, a seconda di chi ne sta parlando.

“Sono felice di trovarti sveglio,” mormora una voce familiare, anche se non la stessa sentita precedentemente, e quando Arthur volta il viso in quella direzione si trova davanti sorella Calderon che lo guarda come se fosse la conseguenza più logica di quello che è successo.

“Cosa-” Arthur prova a chiedere, ma i suoi polmoni sono chiaramente contrari all’idea ed è così che finisce a tossire sangue per l’ennesima volta.

Fortunatamente Arthur non ha bisogno di pronunciare le sue domande ad alta voce: con una pazienza infinita davanti ai suoi sguardi scettici, sorella Calderon gli spiega tutto.

Ed è così che Arthur scopre di essere stato portato da un medico da qualcuno - la voce che ricorda - che nessuno però sa identificare. È così che Arthur scopre che per una folle coincidenza di eventi questo particolare medico è anche un grande amico della suora e che, in breve, ora Arthur si trova ospite e ammalato in un convento da qualche parte di non meglio definito.  
Sorella Calderon insiste che non si tratti di coincidenze ma del volere divino. Arthur è ancora abbastanza sotto shock da non trovare in sé la volontà di replicare.

Ci vuole molto tempo prima che Arthur torni a sentirsi anche soltanto parzialmente in grado di alzarsi, di muoversi, di fare le stesse cose che faceva prima. Be’, non proprio le stesse cose che faceva prima, no, ma almeno raggiungere una parvenza di normalità.

Ci vuole molto tempo e nessuno (non sorella Calderon, non il medico che lo visita quando necessario e di certo non Arthur) sa spiegarsi come sia possibile.

Arthur non avrebbe dovuto sopravvivere a quello che è successo. E anche volendo credere in una qualche sorta di miracolo, Arthur non avrebbe dovuto sopravvivere a quello che è venuto dopo. A quello che sta succedendo adesso.

La certezza di avere i giorni contati svanisce, ora dopo ora, giorno dopo giorno, settimana dopo settimana. Dopo tre anni, tre anni di riposo e cure e preghiere (anche se non esattamente da parte sua), Arthur è ancora lì.

Arthur è vivo e vegeto e più o meno in salute.

Sorella Calderon non perde occasione per ricordarglielo.

“Ci sono persone là fuori, persone che vorrebbero sapere che non sei davvero morto,” insiste, ogni volta che può permettersi di farlo, e sia dannato il giorno in cui Arthur ha pensato fosse una buona idea raccontarle per filo e per segno tutta la sua maledetta vita.

“Non è ancora il momento,” borbotta Arthur, cercando un modo per cambiare discorso. Dopo tutto questo tempo dovrebbe sapere che non c’è verso di sfuggirle.

“Non ancora, d’accordo. Hai bisogno di altro tempo per riprenderti e per imparare a gestire quello che puoi e che non puoi fare. Ma nonostante questo non ti sei ancora deciso a lasciare il convento. Non che a me dispiaccia, bada, sono felice della tua presenza. Ma non posso fare a meno di chiedermi… perché?”

Un lungo silenzio segue quelle parole, Arthur guarda fisso davanti a sé dibattendo con se stesso se sia meglio scappare o rispondere una volta per tutte alle sue domande.

Non è una decisione facile. Non è una decisione immediata e non è nemmeno una decisione che Arthur prende del tutto coscientemente. La domanda che si tiene dentro esce spontaneamente prima che possa fare qualcosa per trattenerla.

“A cosa servo?”

“Che cosa intendi?”

E a quel punto non c’è più argine che tenga.

“A cosa servo? Che scopo ho adesso? Che cosa potrei fare per loro? Non sono più in grado di fare niente di quello che facevo prima. Non posso lottare per loro, non posso difenderli. Non sono nella forma giusta per prendermi un altro proiettile per uno di loro e sopravvivere. Non posso più essere il _braccio_ di nessuno. Non posso proteggerli, non posso badare a loro, non posso assicurarmi che le persone che amo abbiano tutto quello di cui hanno bisogno.”

“E questo è tutto quello che facevi per loro?”

“No, ovviamente no. Potrei andare avanti ad elencare altro. Sono tutte cose che non sono più in grado di poter fare.”

“Arthur Morgan,” la voce decisa della suora lo richiama alla realtà. “Sei più di quello che puoi fare per qualcun altro. Faresti bene a ricordarlo.”

Ma i dubbi non spariscono. Mai.

Ed è così che Arthur si ritrova alla fine del quarto anno di permanenza, ancora incapace di prendere e andarsene, ancora incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa che comporti affrontare i suoi fantasmi se non parlarne con sorella Calderon.

“E se stessero meglio senza di me? Se fossero più felici senza di me? E se tutto quello che è successo fosse stato in parte anche colpa mia? Ho dato retta a Dutch per tutto quel tempo, non ho fatto abbastanza per tenere sotto controllo Micah… è anche colpa mia. Avrei dovuto saperlo, avrei dovuto fare di più. È anche colpa mia. Dal loro punto di vista è meglio sapere che sono morto.”

“Questo non spetta a te deciderlo, però, non credi?”

“Certo che-”

“Non spetta a te decidere se stanno meglio senza di te. Non spetta a te decidere se è meglio che pensino che tu sia morto. Mi hai parlato a lungo di questo John e sono sicura che sia perfettamente in grado di mandarti via se dovesse decidere che la sua famiglia non ti vuole intorno. Anche se da quello che mi pare di capire sarebbe più una decisione di sua moglie.”

Per la prima volta da quelli che sembrano secoli, Arthur ride - una risata un po’ liberatoria e un po’ strozzata, un po’ trattenuta dai dubbi e dalle paure che gli mangiano il cuore giorno dopo giorno.

A partire da quella risata Arthur si sforza di raccogliere tutti i pezzi di se stesso che sente rotti e di rimetterli insieme. Non è un buon lavoro, non è un lavoro nemmeno lontanamente decente. I dubbi e le paure filtrano attraverso ogni singola crepa, sempre.

È comunque abbastanza per rimettersi in piedi e per lasciare finalmente il convento.

“Arthur Morgan? Arthur fottutissimo Morgan? Sei davvero tu? Figlio di una buona-” la voce angelica di Sadie Adler, la donna più elegante che Arthur abbia mai conosciuto in tutta la sua miserabile esistenza, attraversa il saloon nell’esatto istante in cui Arthur tenta di scomparire.

Ovviamente è del tutto inutile.

Sadie non chiede conferme. Sadie sa perfettamente che Arthur è davvero Arthur. Non si arriva ad essere così vicini a qualcuno per poi non riconoscerlo solo per colpa di una barba più lunga e tenuta peggio del normale. O forse è solo che Sadie è abituata a prestare attenzione ai più insignificanti dettagli - nel suo tipo di lavoro è particolarmente utile.

“Come- lascia perdere.”

“Non provare neanche a farmi domande! Tu! A me! Credevamo tutti che fossi morto! _Io_ credevo che fossi morto!”

“Be’, non lo sono.”

“Mi pare ovvio, ora. Non fare il furbo con me.”

Arthur non può fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire una risata: a quanto pare Sadie non è cambiata minimamente. Tranne per quei bei vestiti nuovi. Ha un bell’aspetto. Sadie ha sempre avuto un bell’aspetto, ha ancora la stessa espressione che dice _potrei strapparti il cuore a mani nude in due secondi e mezzo_. Ha un ottimo aspetto.

“Voglio sapere tutto. Devi raccontarmi tutto.”

“Non c’è molto da dire-” eppure Arthur finisce per raccontarle tutto quanto, perché non ha mai imparato a dire di no a Sadie Adler.

Sadie trattiene il respiro, impreca, sbatte la mano sul bancone e ascolta ogni singola parola che esce dalla bocca di Arthur. _No_ , lo rassicura senza nemmeno avere bisogno che Arthur le chieda qualcosa, non è arrabbiata con lui. È semplicemente contenta che Arthur non sia morto da solo in cima ad una cazzo di montagna.

Sadie gli spiega che cosa sta facendo, gli dice dei suoi sforzi per trovare Micah e non dice niente riguardo all’unico argomento che rimane in sospeso tra di loro.

Arthur non chiede di Dutch. Arthur non vuole chiedere di Dutch. Sadie lo guarda negli occhi, capisce e non dice nulla.

“Mi sono giunte voci su John, potrebbe essere da qualche parte vicino a Strawberry. O almeno qualcuno che si chiama Jim Milton, con una moglie e un figlio dell’età di Jack.”

“Suona come John.”

Sadie annuisce, prendendo un sorso dal suo boccale di birra senza aggiungere altro. Non spetta a lei chiedere, non spetta a lei dare consigli su questo argomento. Non spetta a lei offrire quei _io farei tu dovresti lui farebbe._

Arthur non dice niente di più, non chiede niente di più, e Sadie se ne va con la promessa che Arthur non sparirà di nuovo nel nulla. Arthur ha tutte le intenzioni di mantenere la promessa perché avere una cacciatrice di taglie sulle sue tracce con tutte le intenzioni di picchiarlo non è esattamente una di quelle cose che vuole dalla sua vita.

In qualche modo la paura che provava si è attenuata, anche se solo in parte. Sadie non era arrabbiata con lui. Sadie non _è_ arrabbiata con lui. Il che vuol dire che probabilmente Arthur dovrebbe provare a scoprire esattamente dove John si sia nascosto.

(Nonostante tutte le sue risposte logiche, la paura torna a braccarlo al pensiero di ritrovarsi davanti a John, al pensiero di cosa potrebbe succedere, al pensiero di ritrovarsi di nuovo da solo e abbandonato.)

In fondo non c’è fretta.

E se John fosse arrabbiato con lui per aver fatto praticamente la stessa cosa che Arthur gli ha sempre rimproverato? E se Abigail decidesse che Arthur è una pessima influenza e che non porta nient’altro che guai? E se Jack si fosse dimenticato di lui?

Tutto il resto è sparito nel nulla. Dutch è sparito nel nulla. Hosea non c’è più.

(Hosea che era in grado di tenere a bada tutte le paure e le ansie di Arthur con un singolo sguardo, poche parole e una mano sulla spalla. Hosea che manca da anni ormai, e Arthur più di ogni altra cosa al mondo vorrebbe poter parlare con lui ancora una volta.)

Dutch, che fino all’ultimo era in grado di farlo sentire voluto e importante e necessario - e importa davvero il fatto che forse era solo perché Arthur era utile? Gli mancano quei giorni, gli mancano i giorni in cui si sentiva necessario, gli mancano i giorni in cui sentiva di appartenere a qualcosa e a qualcuno.

Mary sta vivendo la sua vita lontana da lui. Mary è sempre stata molto più intelligente di Arthur. Di chiunque altro. Mary ha preso la decisione giusta.

(Arthur spinge via il pensiero di Charles, giù in fondo alla propria gola, giù fino a superare il proprio cuore, giù dove non può più fare male. Lontano, dove quello che avrebbe potuto essere non importa più. Lontano, dove quello che importa è soltanto la speranza che Charles sia lontano e felice e soddisfatto senza di lui.)

*

Il ranch non è quello che Arthur si sarebbe aspettato, avendo seguito John da lontano e avendo avuto tempo di riflettere. Non cade a pezzi, non è ancora da sistemare, non è _male_. Ha un certo fascino rustico. Non che Arthur sappia molto di questo genere di cose.

(Razionalmente Arthur sa di stare temporeggiando. Lo sa perfettamente. Riconosce l’ansia che gli mangia il petto e la paura che gli annoda lo stomaco. Non è mai stato così spaventato davanti a nulla nella sua vita, non alla morte, non ad una sparatoria. Solo da questo.)

L’alba arriva lentamente, accompagnata dal canto degli uccelli che in qualche modo riesce a calmare almeno un poco il cuore che martella nel petto di Arthur.

John esce di casa poco più tardi, portando con sé un secchio pieno d’acqua e dirigendosi verso le stalle.

Arthur prende un respiro profondo.

“Marston.”

John non si volta nemmeno, probabilmente più per provare il fatto che quella è casa sua e che non è intimorito da qualcuno che conosce la sua identità. “Non c’è nessuno con quel nome, amico, ti stai-”

Quando finalmente si volta, però, tutto cambia. Il secchio cade a terra, abbandonato, l’acqua che si sparge sul terreno arido. John esclama il nome di Arthur come una domanda, a metà tra l’incredulità e l’incertezza. Come per Sadie, la barba incolta non basta per nascondere la sua identità.

“Com’è possibile? Pensavo- tutti noi pensavamo-” e all’improvviso, la realizzazione colpisce John e tutto quello che Arthur temeva sembra avverarsi. John stringe i pugni e serra i denti. Arthur l’ha visto arrabbiato migliaia di volte e riconosce tutti i segnali.

“Ti abbiamo lasciato a morire! _Io_ ti ho lasciato a morire! Mi hai detto di andarmene! Mi hai fatto andare via! Hai idea di quante cazzo di notti mi sveglio sognandoti morto, da solo e abbandonato? E per tutto questo tempo tu sei stato _vivo_?”

“Lo so, John, lo so. Credevo davvero che fosse finita,” Arthur prende un respiro profondo, cercando di ricacciare giù la disperazione che gli afferra il petto. Non è questo il momento per pensare ai propri sentimenti. Arthur non se lo merita. E se John vuole urlargli addosso e mollargli un pugno e cacciarlo via, Arthur non farà un piega.

È a quel punto che sente il primo singhiozzo.

“Mi hai fatto andare via! Mi hai spinto a lasciarti lì! Avrei potuto aiutarti e portarti via e averti qui per gli ultimi sette anni!”

Arthur non hai mai visto John piangere. Mai, prima di adesso. Non alla nascita di Jack, non dopo uno dei tanti litigi con Abigail. Neanche nei momenti peggiori. _Mai_. Non avrebbe mai creduto di poter essere il motivo.

“… Arthur?”

La voce di Abigail arriva alle spalle di Arthur, facendo triplicare di colpo l’angoscia che gli attanaglia il cuore. Mille alternative di quello che sta per succedere si affacciano nella sua mente, mille versioni diverse dello stesso rifiuto. Tutto tranne quello che succede davvero.

“Com’è possibile? Credevamo che fossi morto. Pensavamo-”

E come se niente fosse, Abigail si getta tra le sue braccia in lacrime, seguita a ruota da John che sembra aver messo da parte almeno per qualche minuto i propri pensieri.

“Non- non volete mandarmi via?”

“Mandarti via? Dopo averti appena ritrovato? Tutto quello che abbiamo lo dobbiamo a te, Arthur. La mia vita, la vita di John.”

“La vita che ci siamo costruiti. È tutto merito tuo.”

Il mondo si riallinea e Arthur trova di nuovo il proprio posto al suo interno. E se qualche lacrima sfugge anche a lui, nessuno glielo fa notare.

I dubbi e le paure di Arthur rimangono, nonostante John e Abigail facciano il possibile per rassicurarlo su quanto la sua presenza sia voluta al ranch. Jack non l’ha dimenticato, questo è certo, e anche Uncle è contento di averlo lì - contento di avere qualcuno che faccia il lavoro sporco al posto suo.

Ad Arthur non dispiace. Badare ai cavalli e agli animali che per adesso John è riuscito a racimolare, badare alla casa insieme ad Abigail… è un tipo di lavoro che Arthur non pensava avrebbe mai potuto soddisfarlo.

Invece c’è qualcosa di rilassante in questo tipo di lavoro manuale, qualcosa che riesce a tranquillizzarlo e a lasciarlo sereno come mai prima.

Questo fino a quando Arthur non si convince di stare facendo troppo poco.

La sensazione arriva piano piano, strisciando nel petto di Arthur fino a quando il suo unico pensiero ricorrente è lo stesso che cercava di esprimere a sorella Calderon pochi mesi prima.

_Sei più di quello che puoi fare per qualcun altro_. Le sue parole risuonano nella mente di Arthur con poca convinzione, con molto meno impatto di quello che avevano avuto al tempo. Era più facile crederlo con lei davanti, era più facile crederlo quando non sentiva John lamentarsi per i pochi soldi e il troppo lavoro.

Quando Arthur chiude gli occhi quello che vede davanti a sé è lo sguardo di Dutch.

Non ha mai imparato ad essere altro se non uno strumento per un fine più grande di quanto era in grado di capire. Dutch e Hosea pensavano, con la loro intelligenza e i loro libri e le loro discussioni filosofiche. Arthur eseguiva gli ordini.

Arthur era quello sulla cui forza tutti potevano contare.

Che _cos’è_ Arthur senza la capacità di portarsi sulle spalle i problemi degli altri? Che cos’è Arthur se non è più in grado di essere il braccio di qualcun altro?

Così Arthur si mette al lavoro, sforzandosi molto più di quanto il suo fisico sia in grado di fare, e tutto funziona a meraviglia fino a quando il suo corpo non cede e Arthur si ritrova (per l’ennesima volta) per terra a tossire sangue.

I rimproveri successivi non vengono solo da Abigail. John sembra aver acquisito una consapevolezza tutta nuova su quello che il mondo chiede o non chiede da lui. E da Arthur, per vicinanza e affetto.

“Non abbiamo bisogno che tu faccia il lavoro di quattro persone. Non abbiamo bisogno di trovarti per terra mezzo morto. Sai di cosa abbiamo bisogno? Della tua presenza. Di averti qui. Sai di cos’ho bisogno, Arthur? Di non dover piangere la tua morte una seconda volta. E lo stesso vale per Abigail e per Jack e persino per il vecchio ubriacone.”

Arthur abbassa la testa cercando di scacciare la vergogna di quel rimprovero.

“Io non sono Dutch, Arthur. Cerca di ricordartelo.”

Arthur ci prova, ci prova con tutto se stesso, ma la sensazione di essere un peso torna e non se ne vai mai completamente del tutto. Jonh lo sa. Abigail lo sa. Entrambi fanno il possibile per rassicurarlo e per non farlo sentire un perfetto idiota allo stesso tempo.

“E non vuoi che Charles torni e ti trovi così, vero?” Abigail lo punzecchia mentre stanno sistemando l’anta di un mobile della cucina con un sorriso che dice tante, troppe cose. Arthur vorrebbe provare a capire esattamente che cosa sia sottinteso, ma c’è una singola parola che lo colpisce e tutto il suo universo si ferma.

“… Charles?”

“John non ti ha detto nulla? Lui e Uncle hanno trovato Charles a Saint Denis.”

“Charles è ancora qui? Charles è-”

“Charles vive qui con noi. Almeno per il momento,” Abigail lo guarda con attenzione, forse cercando di valutare la portata di quella reazione. “Era qui fino a qualche giorno prima che tu arrivassi. Va e viene, bada, ma ha aiutato John a costruire tutto il ranch. L’ha aiutato più di una volta, in realtà.”

“Charles è qui,” Arthur ripete sottovoce, cercando in qualche modo di scendere a patti con quel pensiero, con l’improvvisa consapevolezza che Charles non è in un altro paese, non ha cominciato una nuova vita, non è _lontano_.

Abigail rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo prima di decidersi a parlare di nuovo, tirando fuori le parole una per volta nel tono più gentile che riesce a trovare.

“So che a breve progettava di andare via. In Canada, credo.”

Arthur annuisce senza dire nulla. Charles si merita questo ed altro. Charles si merita una bella vita, lontana da qualsiasi guaio residuo. Charles si merita di essere felice.

Ad Arthur basterebbe poterlo rivedere una singola volta.

Charles torna soltanto qualche giorno più tardi, salutando John con un cenno del capo e Abigail con un sorriso.

Quando lo sguardo di Charles si sposta su di lui, lo stomaco di Arthur si annoda. Intorno a loro c’è solo silenzio e nessuno osa interromperlo o colmare la distanza che li separa da Charles. Arthur non pensa di essere più in grado di muoversi, di parlare o di fare qualsiasi altra cosa che non sia tenere lo sguardo fisso su Charles.

Charles che non parla, che non si muove. Charles che non ha occhi se non per lui. Charles che, dopo secondi che sembrano ore, avanza di qualche passo verso di lui.

“Charles-” Arthur tenta di dire qualcosa - e non è ben sicuro se sia un saluto o delle scuse o qualcosa di completamente diverso - ma Charles lo zittisce con un gesto, colmando la distanza che li separa con due falcate.

Un istante più tardi Arthur si ritrova stretto in un abbraccio che riesce a togliergli il respiro per più di un motivo. Un abbraccio che dura più di quanto non dovrebbe durare un amichevole e fraterno abbraccio tra uomini.

“Pensi ancora di andartene in Canada, Charles?” John chiede con una nota di divertimento nella voce che Arthur coglie ma non capisce.

“Penso che il Canada aspetterà.”

Arthur decide di puntare su quello che sa fare meglio - oltre a rapinare e scappare dalla legge e appropriarsi di soldi e oggetti di proprietà altrui.

John è convinto che con il tempo potrebbero addirittura pensare di mettersi ad allevare cavalli, ma Arthur è contento anche soltanto di badare a quelli che già hanno. Ed è così che scopre, più in generale, di saperci fare con tutti gli animali.

Occuparsi dei cavalli diventa la sua attività preferita. Non c’è niente che gli piaccia di più che passare quasi ogni singola giornata ad prendersi cura di loro - quando può permettersi di non fare altro, quando non si sente troppo in colpa per quanto poco riesce a fare senza ritrovarsi piegato in due a tossire sangue.

Tra tutti i cavalli che hanno, Taima apprezza particolarmente le sue attenzioni.

Ogni volta che si occupa di Taima, Arthur riesce a sentire lo sguardo di Charles fisso su di lui. All’inizio è naturale: Arthur è particolarmente possessivo quando si tratta dei suoi cavalli ed è sicuro che lo stesso si possa dire per Charles. Un minimo di preoccupazione è normale, niente di strano.

Soltanto che gli sguardi non finiscono mai.

Ogni volta che Arthur accarezza Taima, ogni volta che le dà qualcosa da mangiare, ogni volta che la spazzola: lo sguardo di Charles è fisso su di lui, sembra trovarlo ogni singola volta.

“C’è qualcosa che non va? Se ti infastidisce che mi occupi di Taima posso smettere,” Arthur chiede quando la cosa si fa particolarmente pesante, quando i dubbi si fanno troppo forti.

Charles rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, come a voler valutare la situazione. Arthur è abbastanza sicuro che Charles stia cercando il modo più gentile per dirgli di smettere.

“Non mi infastidisce,” Charles risponde, criptico come al solito, lo sguardo fisso su Arthur in un modo che lo fa quasi rabbrividire. “Proprio il contrario.”

Arthur chiede inutilmente spiegazioni: Charles si dedica al resto dei suoi lavori senza più parlare e dopo un po’ l’argomento cade nel vuoto.

Quando a fine giornata Arthur accarezza il muso di Taima per salutarla, lo sguardo di Charles torna immediatamente su di lui.

Charles lo guarda con uno sguardo particolarmente penetrante ed Arthur è abbastanza sicuro di essersi perso qualcosa di molto importante. C’è qualcosa di non detto tra di loro. C’è qualcosa che rimane in sospeso tra di loro ogni volta che i loro sguardi si incrociano, ogni volta che rimangono da soli per più di qualche minuto.

Arthur non ha idea di cosa si tratti.

(Arthur può solo supporre, e le sue supposizioni non sono cose sulle quali vorrebbe soffermarsi più del dovuto. Se quello che sta succedendo è la sua incapacità di mantenere nascoste le cose che prova… Cristo, l’unica cosa che può fare è pregare che Charles non si renda conto di nulla. Che nessuno si renda conto di nulla.)

Ci vogliono mesi prima che quel delicato equilibrio di ansie e sentimenti si sbilanci in qualche modo. Il motivo per cui si sbilancia, incredibilmente, non è Arthur che non sa contenere i propri sentimenti.

È una sera di primavera come tante altre: Jack è già a letto da un po’, Uncle sta russando da qualche parte di non meglio definito e John e Abigail si sono appena ritirati nella loro camera da letto.

Arthur e Charles sono ancora fuori, seduti in silenzio davanti al fuoco che scoppietta come tante altre volte hanno già fatto in passato e allo stesso tempo in un modo così incredibilmente diverso.

Arthur è particolarmente distratto, perso da qualche parte tra il cielo stellato sopra di loro e un numero non precisato di pensieri - stranamente non negativi - che gli frullano per la testa. Charles si lascia sfuggire un sospiro quieto e soddisfatto, lo sguardo rivolto da qualche parte davanti a loro. Qualche secondo più tardi il braccio di Charles circonda le spalle di Arthur.

Tutto il mondo sembra fermarsi all’improvviso e Arthur è fin troppo consapevole di essersi irrigidito considerevolmente. A giudicare da come Charles ritrae immediatamente il braccio, Arthur non è il solo ad esserne consapevole.

(Nel petto di Arthur il cuore batte all’impazzata, così tanto forte che per qualche secondo la sua mente non registra il lavoro dei polmoni ed Arthur è quasi convinto di non essere più in grado di respirare. Sarebbe felicissimo di dare la colpa alla tubercolosi ma, ahimè, l’unica volta in cui può servire l’attacco di tosse non arriva mai.)

“Ho interpretato male?” Charles chiede con uno sguardo che Arthur non ha mai visto prima. L’ha visto arrabbiato, freddo, infastidito, pacato, sereno e felice. Arthur non ha mai visto Charles Smith _insicuro_.

“Interpretato-? Non-”

Charles deve essere in grado di leggere il panico nei suoi occhi - e di attribuirlo a tutt’altro -, perché un istante più tardi di ritrae il più lontano possibile da Arthur senza alzarsi.

“Ho interpretato male, Arthur. Mi dispiace. Se non ti sto chiedendo troppo potresti semplicemente fingere che non sia successo?”

“No! Aspetta-” Arthur prende un respiro il più possibile profondo, cercando di mettere ordine nei propri pensieri. “Non hai- non ha interpretato male. Almeno credo, non so cosa- se volevi- _cosa_ volevi-”

E, Gesù Cristo, Arthur non si è mai sentito così stupido come in questo momento.

Charles rimane in silenzio per qualche minuto, lo sguardo fisso su Arthur come a voler scrutare fino in fondo ogni suo singolo pensiero - come se stesse cercando di capire che cosa stia succedendo esattamente in quell’angolo complicato della testa di Arthur.

Arthur non è mai stato bravo con le parole.

(Dutch è sempre stato la mente del gruppo, Hosea è sempre stato in grado di rigirarsi chiunque con le parole. Arthur è sempre stato il braccio, Arthur è sempre stato quello che eseguiva gli ordini nel modo migliore possibile. Non c’è mai stato spazio per molto altro e a lui è sempre andato più che bene obbedire agli ordini e rifugiarsi poi nel suo quaderno e nei suoi disegni.)

Arthur non è mai stato bravo con le parole, per questo decide di passare ai fatti.

È una sera di primavera come tante altre quando Arthur afferra Charles per il bavero di quella stramaledetta camicia blu a pois e finalmente lo bacia. Charles rimane immobile per un singolo istante prima di prendere il controllo della situazione, prima di prendere Arthur per i fianchi e stringerlo contro di sé.

(E sia dannato il mondo intero per il verso che Arthur si lascia sfuggire e per quanto all’improvviso le sue gambe siano estremamente deboli.)

È un bacio come nessun altro prima, totalmente diverso da Eliza, da Mary, da qualsiasi altra ragazza con cui Arthur abbia mai fatto qualcosa di stupido quando era più giovane.

È tutto diverso da qualsiasi cosa Arthur abbia mai provato prima. Ma d’altra parte è lo stesso Arthur ad essere completamente diverso da com’era prima.

Passano ore che sembrano minuti. O minuti che sembrano ore: il cielo stellato è sempre lo stesso, la luna è sempre la stessa, la casa è sempre tranquilla come prima e l’alba rimane sempre lontana. Arthur si sente come se avesse passato un’intera eternità fermo lì, tra le braccia di Charles.

“Come hai fatto a capirlo?”

“A capire che c’era qualcosa? Sei bravo a fare tante cose, Arthur Morgan. Tenere segreti non è una di queste. Ti si legge negli occhi.”

Arthur borbotta un insulto non meglio definito e Charles scoppia a ridere.

(La risata scuote Arthur nel profondo, come un tuono nel mezzo di una giornata di sereno, lasciandolo piacevolmente instupidito. È abbastanza sicuro che potrebbe fare qualsiasi cosa per sentire di nuovo quella risata. Per vedere di nuovo quel luccichio negli occhi di Charles.)

“È una delle cose che preferisco di te.”

Ad Arthur non rimane altro da fare che baciarlo di nuovo.

La mattina successiva Abigail ha un sorriso che Arthur non le ha mai visto in volto. John continua a guardarlo con un’espressione che Arthur muore dalla voglia di tirargli via a pugni in faccia - il che è una sensazione che non provava da qualche anno ormai.

“Quindi-” John interviene nel bel mezzo di un discorso, cominciando con tutta probabilità a mimare un gesto sconcio con le mani. Arthur è già pronto a picchiarlo ma Abigail arriva prima di lui, mollando una gomitata dritta nello stomaco di John.

“Bisognerà pensare a costruirvi una casa qui vicino.”

Arthur lancia uno sguardo di sfuggita a Charles. Charles ricambia lo sguardo con un sorriso appena accennato che parla più di qualsiasi parola.

“Penso che mi piacerebbe.”


End file.
